To assist postal workers in sorting mail, it has long been the practice to hang mail bags on a rack equipped with hooks placed to enable the bags to be supported with the tops open so that individual pieces of mail may be thrown into the bags quickly. However, to remove a bag from a rack for being closed and sealed, typically requires the full bag to be lifted from the hooks to free it from the rack. This is a continuation in part of Ser. No. 07/207,239 filed 6-16-88, now abandoned.